The False Dragonets
''Fatespeaker: "Your real problem is that my friends are never going to let you replace me. We were raised together! We're loyal to each other! They'll fight back if you try to take me out and put someone else in!"'' ''Viper: "Replace her? We can do that?"'' ''Flame: "Do it. I vote yes."'' ''Ochre: "Me too. He looks quiet. Quiet would be great."'' ''Squid: "Can I be the one to shove her off the cliff?"'' The False Dragonets are the backup plan for the Talons of Peace. All of their parents are members of the organization, with the exception of Fatespeaker. History Sandwing 001.jpg|Viper False Dragonets- TOTAL CHAOS0001.jpg|The False Dragonets- Total Chaos Screen Shot 2013-11-13 at 5.36.05 PM.png|Squid Screen Shot 2014-01-31 at 11.26.39 AM.png|Flame Screen Shot 2013-11-13 at 5.36.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-11-13 at 5.36.36 PM.png Photo on 1-25-14 at 6.11 PM -2.png DSCF3403.JPG false & real.png|False on left, real on right Not too long after the brightest night, Nautilus, the leader of the Talons of Peace, decided that it would be best to have a backup plan, in case the real dragonets were unsatisfactory. He included his own son, Squid, who hatched around the correct time. Viper the SandWing, Flame the SkyWing, and Ochre the MudWing were donated by their parents, who were also Talons. Morrowseer, after being informed of the Backup Plan, gave them Fatespeaker the NightWing, who hatched a few months after the brightest night, possibly meaning that he wasn't informed of it until it was already underway. The real dragonets were not told that they had replacements; the false dragonets were not told that they were replacements. While the dragonets had vicious guardians, and had to grow up as a team, the false dragonets were presumably spoiled, or at the least treated as normal dragons, and grew up to hate each other. Viper and Flame, especially, were violent to all. The false dragonets, in fact, were not actually told that they were "part of the prophecy" until they were almost seven; however, it may just be that Squid wasn't told. The Dragonets' guardians were never informed of the backup plan, as they probably would have objected. Because of this, Blister and Morrowseer sought them out to kill them. At the beginning of The Hidden Kingdom, the dragonets are shown to be fighting. They are also unimpressed by Morrowseer; in fact, Fatespeaker is delighted, thinking that one of her prophecies came true. They were later taken to the Night Kingdom, to everyone's displeasure except Fatespeaker's, though she was disappointed. Fatespeaker later brightens upon seeing Starflight brought in, leading into the next book. In The Dark Secret, it is shown that they can work together, as they all (excluding Fatespeaker) managed to work together to chase away Starflight, as well as when they stormed the SkyWing base. However, they still loathe each other, except for Fatespeaker, who is naive and thinks that the others are her friends, who are just teasing. After they fail to storm the SkyWing base, Squid "quits being a Dragonet of Destiny," though he isn't serious. However, Morrowseer bans him from the NightWing island, abandoning him to die inSkyWing territory. During a battle training session, Viper attempts to kill Fatespeaker, blaming her from being stuck in the Night Kingdom. Starflight saves her, however, and Viper fatally slices Flame face with her tail barb and then falls into the lava, presumably dying. It is then that Starflight is informed that the False Dragonets cannot be Dragonets of Destiny, as Flame and Ochre were both born a few weeks before the brightest night, as well as Ochre possibly being from a normal egg and Fatespeaker hatching a few months after the brightest night. Starflight confronts Morrowseer, who refuses to answer his questions. Fatespeaker mentions that she was born after the brightest night, meaning that she possibly knew all along that she was not a Dragonet of Destiny. However, Flame is taken to the Rainforest Kingdom by Starflight and Fatespeaker, and is given cactus juice as a cure for his SandWing venom. Fatespeaker currently resides in the rainforest, as well, with Ochre, after they escaped the Night Kingdom's destruction. Squid was rescued from the Sky Kingdom by a Talon spy, possibly Avalanche, and Nautilus takes him to a meeting with Morrowseer and Blister, though Morrowseer never shows up, as he presumably died in the volcano eruption. Personalities Squid - the SeaWing dragonet tends to act spoiled, and is also rather immature for his age. He is obsessed with treasure, and constantly bullied by the other False Dragonets, which is not helped by the fact he is rather small and weak. He thinks he should be the best of all five, and never wanted to share with anyone else. Fatespeaker - the NightWing dragonet is the least spoiled of the five, and has "visions of the future." She often brings up her visions, oblivious to her "friends'" annoyance. She is naive like Sunny, and is very daring and rebellious. She seems to think that the other False Dragonets are her "friends", despite the fact that they all dislike her. Flame - the SkyWing dragonet is rather violent. He doesn't like the company of the other dragonets, with the possible exception of Viper. He enjoys tormenting the others with her. (However, Viper scratched him with her barb on accident, wounding him severely.) He also has hopes of being an assassin one day. Viper - the SandWing dragonet is rather like Flame. She is violent, and hates the other dragonets with a passion, with the possible exception of Flame, who she torments her "friends" with. She has a special hate for Fatespeaker, wanting to kill her on several occasions. Ochre - the MudWing dragonet is always hungry, like Clay is, but way more excessively. Squid describes him as a bully; however, this has yet to be proven true. Gallery Fatespeaker.jpg|Fatespeaker Squid.jpg|Squid Wings of fire.jpg|Viper MudWing.png|Ochre Skywingred.png|Flame Screen Shot 2013-11-11 at 5.58.20 PM BBS.png|False Dragonets FalseDragonets.jpeg|The False Dragonets PicCollage.jpeg|Viper|link=Viper The False Dragonets.jpg|Ochre, Flame, Squid, Viper and Fatespeaker SquidSpeaker.png|Squidspeaker False Dragonets- TOTAL CHAOS0001.jpg Fatespeaker forsees all!.png Photo on 1-25-14 at 6.11 PM -2.png Screen Shot 2014-01-31 at 11.26.39 AM.png RouxSkyWing.jpg|Flame RecoloredSkyWing.png|Flame by NikkiMcCloud, lineart by Joy Ang AvalancheFlame.png|Avalanche and Flame, by NikkiMcCloud Category:Characters Category:HK Characters Category:DS Characters Category:BN Characters Category:Dragonets Category:False Dragonets Category:Talons of Peace Category:NightWing History Category:NightWings Category:NightWing dragonets Category:SandWing History Category:SandWings Category:SeaWing History Category:SeaWings Category:SkyWings Category:SkyWing History Category:MudWings